Don't Die
by envyumi
Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika have always fought together, always watched each others' backs, but normally Ikkaku hogged all the 'fun'. But was he actually in it for the fun? (A Yumichika x Ikkaku story. M x M yaoi. Don't read if you no like.)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Don't die Ikkaku..." Yumichika cried, holding the strong man in his arms. "Don't die!"

"Yumi...chi...ka..." Ikkaku managed. "Don't...Don't cry...over me..."

Tears streamed down the beautiful mans face. " How can I not cry Ikkaku?"

"Just...don't...please..."

Tears in his eyes, Yumichika laid Ikkaku flat on the ground.

"I know it's not right for a member of the Zaraki Squad..." he paused as a glow appeared around his hands, "...to use kido...but..." He looked at Ikkaku, his eyes full of sincerity. "I will NOT let you die Ikkaku Madarame!"

"You...stupid...idiot..." Ikkaku mumbled.

"Obviously you're the stupid idiot here..." Yumichika said sadly. "You're the one laying on the ground...not me..."

Ikkaku kept quiet, then suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry..."

Yumichika was taken aback. "What are you sorry for Ikkaku..? You have nothing to be..."

"Yes I do!" Ikkaku said, interupting Yumichika.

"Calm down Ikkaku...Or your wounds will worsen.."

"Shut up! I'm aware of that!"

Yumichika looked at him sadly.

"I want you to know..." Ikkaku said. "The reason I always fought the opponent that came after us when it was 2 of us and 1 of them..." Ikkaku looked at Yumichika. "I didn't do it just for the fun of it..."

"What are you..?" Yumichika started.

"I did it... To _protect_ you, Yumichika..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yumichika's breathing was shaky, his remaining strength barely keeping him awake. It didn't matter. All that mattered, was that Ikkaku be saved. That's _all_ that mattered to Yumichika in that moment...

"Yumichika...?" Ikkaku asked, looking up at the pretty-faced man. "You should stop. You're going to drain all your spirit energy and waste it on healing me if you don't stop..."

"I'm well...aware of that Ikkaku..." Yumichika replied. "I need to save you.."

"Need to?" Ikkaku muttered. "I'm not worth.."

"Don't say that!" Yumichika yelled angrily. "Don't say you aren't worth anything because it's not true!"

Ikkaku sighed. "How would you know what I'm worth Yumichika?"

Yumichika's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Because I know what kind of person you are..."

Ikkaku looked at him.

"So don't say that again Ikkaku Madarame... Or I'll kill you myself."

"Oooh. Scary." Ikkaku said sarcastically.

Yumichika sighed. "You never change."

Yumichika finished stabilizing Ikkaku's condition and tore part of his uniform off, to act as a bandage for the time being. He needed to get Ikkaku to the Squad 4 barracks for proper treatment. Surely Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu would be able to fix him up.

He finished wrapping Ikkaku's wounds, which, since he was using his uniform, he had used the whole top part of his kimono. He stood up and helped Ikkaku to his feet, in which they were closer than Yumichika originally anticipated. He blushed bright red and backed away a little. He draped Ikkaku's right arm, the one that wasn't broken, over his shoulder and helped him walk.

"Should I use flash step (shunpo)?" Yumichika asked Ikkaku. "It would be faster, but I'm not sure if I should..."

"Just do it." Ikkaku said without any emotion, looking off into the distance. "I don't wanna die today..."

"Alright then," Yumichika said. "Flash Step it is.."

He looked at Ikkaku. Something had changed about him. That expression on his face... Was it sorrow? Or pain? Or...

"Hey!" Ikkaku said suddenly. "Are you gonna stare at me all day blushing like that or are we going to Unohana's place?"

Yumichika was flustered. If it were even possible, he was blushing more than before. "Ummm. Yeah! Yeah! Let's get going now Ikkaku!" He laughed kinda nervously, the laugh dying in his throat after the first two chuckles.

He bit his lip, looking down at the ground. Then he used flash step. Eventually, after several jumps, they arrived in front of Squad 4's barracks.

Yumichika slid the door open. "Hello?" he called. "Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu? Yamada? 3rd seat Iemura? Is anyone here?"

"What is the matter 5th seat Ayasegawa?" he heard Captain Unohana say. "Oh.. I see. 3rd seat Madarame was injured in battle. Bring him this way. I will do everything I can to help him."

"Yes Captain." Yumichika followed the Captain to an empty room. Yumichika helped Ikkaku lay down on a bed.

Unohana began inspecting the wounds. "I thought he was in a much worse state than this..." She turned to Yumichika. "Did you happen to use kido to try and heal some of his injuries?"

"Yes." he answered reluctantly. "I did. It was the only option I had at the time..."

"I see." she replied. "Well it's a good thing you did 5th seat, or else I'm sure Madarame wouldn't be alive right now..."

"I couldn't let him die..."

"I understand." Unohana turned to Yumichika. "You're going to have to leave while I patch him up."

Yumichika really wanted to stay with Ikkaku, but he had no other choice. He had to follow orders. "Yes Captain...I...understand..."

Yumichika decided to use the time to change clothes. He arrived at Squad 11's barracks in a matter of minutes and quickly changed, avoiding any of the Squad members if possible. Especially the Captain. He'd surely want a full report. And Yachiru would make fun of Ikkaku's 'stupidity' for getting hurt so badly. He did not want to deal with that at the moment. He put on his outfit, completed with his orange turtle-neck piece, connected to a part sleeve on his right arm.

He sighed and looked in the mirror. Normally, he would be overjoyed at seeing his beautiful self, but not this time. This was the first time he had looked in a mirror and frowned at what he saw. He couldn't help but to think... _Something...Someone...is missing from this picture..._

 _Ikkaku..._

Yumichika sighed sadly and walked out of his room and out of the barracks. He looked at the 11 symbol on the building, then turned around, heading back to Squad 4's barracks...


	3. Chapter 2

When Yumichika arrived back at the Squad 4 barracks, he met up with Captain Unohana, who told him that Ikkaku's condition was stable. He made his way to the room Ikkaku was staying in.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked in a quiet tone, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He's asleep… Yumichika sighed softly, relieved that he was okay. But not all of his injuries were healed.

Yumichika carefully took Ikkaku's right hand and held it in his own. Ikkaku's skin was somewhat cold compared to Yumichika's. He looked at the sleeping figure before him and he couldn't help but to think that what happened was his fault. Ikkaku said he fought for fun, but the main factor had been protecting Yumichika.

'This is my fault…' he thought. 'It's my responsibility to help Ikkaku in whatever way I can…'

He set Ikkaku's hand by his side and placed both on his own lightly on Ikkaku's chest. All this wasn't right. Ikkaku needed to be better right now.

He started his kido, green light emitting from his palms and over Ikkaku's injuries. Yumichika felt some of his strength leaving him as he fought to stay awake. He had forgotten that he wasn't fully recovered from before. It was too late for him to even care. He just had to help Ikkaku.

After a while, Yumichika felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and arms. He was slightly out of breath, but he continued to use his kido to help Ikkaku. So far he had successfully healed the smaller wound in Ikkaku's chest and the bigger one was starting to close up, but only in the slightest.

Yumichika's head spin. It hurt. He was lightheaded and felt like he could fall over at any moment, but he refused to give into it. His breathing was shaky.

"5th seat Ayasegawa!" he heard Lieutenant Kotetsu say. "What are you doing?"

Immediately, Yumichika's kido ceased and he turned to face her, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing visibly unstable. "Had to….help… Ikkaku…"

With that he fell on his knees, then fell flat on the ground, exhausted of his Spiritual pressure. He shuddered and shook visibly. He was so cold all of a sudden.

"Yumichika!!" Kotetsu was kneeling beside him, inspecting what kind of damage Yumichika had done to himself.

"Help… Ikkaku…" he rasped. "Help him…"

"We'll do everything we can Yumichika. You didn't have to do this. You've exhausted yourself way too badly. You will need rest."

He panted, "Don't... worry about me... Take care of Ikkaku..."

He gasped and suddenly, the whole world went black...

 **Note from the Author:**

I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Please comment. I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

When he came to, Yumichika found himself laying on a bed. He looked to his right and saw a window. The brightness of the sunlight momentarily blinded him, but when he was able to see clearly again, he saw he was inside Squad 4's barracks. He immediately sat up, remembering what had happened. He was still clothed in his uniform, only his shirt was open and his chest was bandaged.

 _'That's funny...'_ He thought. _'I don't remember getting hurt...'_

"That's right," he said out loud. "Ikkaku...I have to find him..."

He stood up, feeling more light-headed than he anticipated. He almost fell back down, but caught himself before hand. He examined this side of the room. There was a curtain hanging in front of him. He pushed it aside and walked forward. Sure enough, Ikkaku was in the bed in that little section. He breathed a sigh of relief, making his way to his bedside. He took a seat in the chair by the bed. He looked over Ikkaku's condition.

His arm was wrapped up, his stomach and chest wounds were also wrapped up, but there was no blood leaking from them, so that was a good sign. His breathing was steady, not ragged like it was before.

Ikkaku popped an eye open. "Are ya going to stare at me all day?"

Partially shocked, partly flustered, Yumichika yelped, gaining a soft laugh from Ikkaku.

Yumichika averted his gaze. "Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." Ikkaku said. "I was only seeing if you were hurt or not. Apparently you aren't, which is a miracle, considering of what I heard from Lieutenant Kotetsu..." He looked at Yumichika. "Why did you do that?"

He looked down. "The reason should be obvious Ikkaku..." He looked up. "To save you..."

"I would've been fine..." Ikkaku said. "You didn't have to push yourself-"

"Yes I did!" Yumichika said suddenly. "I had to, because I was responsible for those wounds you got.."

"No you're not.."

"Yes I am!" Yumichika said, tears daring to prick the sides of his eyes. "It was because you tried to protect me..."

Ikkaku slapped him in the face. Yumichika yelped in shock, holding his hand to his tingly cheek.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku said. "Look. I told you it's not your fault, so why don't you listen to me dammit!"

Yumichika bit his lip and looked down. He knew it was pointless trying to talk sense into Ikkaku. Yumichika _knew_ that himself was to blame, but Ikkaku wouldn't except that fact. "I'm sorry.." he said timidly.

Ikkaku sighed. "Whatever...Quit wasting your breath. I already told you you're not to blame."

"Alright alright," Yumichika said, then paused. "How are you feeling?"

"i'm fine." he answered. "How about you?" He smirked slightly. "It looks like you are getting bags under your eyes.."

"What?!" Yumichika shouted as he stood up to try to find a mirror. He opened a drawer and found a hand held one. He carefully examined the skin underneath his eyes. He turned and glared at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!" He continued laughing.

Yumichika blushed with embarrassment. "Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku continued laughing. "Oh. You should've seen your face!" He proceeded to mock Yumichika. "What?!"

Yumichiks grumbled in frustration, slamming the mirror down on the table. "Would you stop?"

Ikkaku stopped laughing. "Okay okay. Don't get so worked up over something so trivial."

"I wouldn't call my beauty 'trivial'," Yumichika started, "I would call it..."

He suddenly felt light-headed. He collapsed to his knees, one arm resting on the table, the other with his hand holding his temples.

Ikkaku stood up. "Are you alright Yumichika?"

"Perfectly fine." he said between gritted teeth, before wincing in pain.

"Hey. You're not okay." Ikkaku walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Come on now. You need to get back in bed."

"Like you're one to talk Ikkaku." Yumichika retorted. "You're probably in worse shape than me-"

"No I'm not." Ikkaku paused before continuing. "It's been 3 days since you passed out."

"3...days..?" Yumichika repeated.

"Yeah. So don't go telling _me_ who is in better shape or not." Ikkaku picked Yumichika up, bride-style, and walked back to Yumichika's bed, setting him on it. "You're going back to bed."

Yumichika looked up at Ikkaku and blushed slightly. "A-alright..If you insist-"

"Shut up already and get some rest."

Yumichika blinked a couple times. "Since when are you one to boss me around?"

"I am _3rd_ seat." He said. "And you are _5th_ seat. I can boss you around as much as I like. Now get some rest Yumichika.."

Yumichika sighed, laying down in the bed. "I suppose I shall get some sleep.."

He closed his eyes, placing one hand under his face and the other hugging his chest.

He heard Ikkaku sigh. "Sleep well... Yumichika.."


	5. Chapter 4

Yumichika opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, and yawned, stretching a bit.

"About time you woke up," he heard Ikkaku say.

Yumichika looked to his left, where he saw Ikkaku sitting in a chair...drinking sake. Immediately, Yumichika was on high alert.

"What are you doing drinking Ikkaku?! Don't you still need rest?! Dump that out!" he rambled.

"Shut up." he slurred. "I'm all better now so I have the right to enjoy some sake."

Yumichika was baffled. "Already?"

"You bet." Ikkaku responded. "Turns out, you like sleeping."

"Wha? How long was I asleep this time?"

"A day and a half."

"That long.." Yumichika thought aloud.

"Well," Ikkaku said, "It's not bad when you compare it to last time.."

He was really drunk..

"Hey Yumichika." Ikkaku approached his bedside. "Have some sake."

"Um no thank you Ikkaku.." Yumichika said defiantly.

"Oh come on." Ikkaku encouraged. "Just one little drink."

"I'm quite alright without one Ikkaku."

Ikkaku proceeded to pour a cup for Yumichika, placing it in his hand.

Yumichika held it in his hand. He couldn't drink it. He knew what would happen if he did...

"Come on Yumichika," Ikkaku urged. " _Drink up."_

It sounded more like a command now. Reluctantly, Yumichika drank the small cup. Immediately after, he wished he hadn't given in.

"That's the spirit Yumichika," Ikkaku said, leaning against him for support.

Yumichika was already feeling the affects of the sake.

He giggled deliriously. "Ikkaku stop.. That tickles."

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked. "I'm not even touching you."

"Yes you are.." Yumichika whined, laying back in his bed.

Ikkaku traced a finger along Yumichika's pectoral muscle, just to tick him off.

Yumichika giggled. "Stop."

"Don't have to," Ikkaku retorted, then proceeded to trace the muscle on Yumichika's chest.

Yumichika shoved Ikkaku's hand off of him. "Stop."

Ikkaku sat on top of Yumichika. "No." He proceeded to trace his cheekbone.

Yumichika once again giggled, this time uncontrollably. "Stop Ikkaku."

"Nope."

"What can I do to make you stop?"

Ikkaku seemed at loss for words, withdrawing his hand from the beautiful man's face.

Yumichika looked up at him and let out a hearty laugh. "You should see your face now! It's priceless!"

Ikkaku grumbled, only slightly annoyed through the haze of the sake.

Yumichika smiled. "I know what you want."

"Huh?"

Yumichika sat up suddenly and grabbed Ikkaku's chin, pulling his face ridiculously close to his own.

Ikkaku blinked incoherently. "Yumi-"

"Just be quiet Madarame," Yumichika said, enjoying the spur of the moment. "It'll be fine."

He leaned forward, his lips lightly touching the other man's. He pulled Ikkaku closer, to better savor the taste of sake on his lips. Kissing Ikkaku seemed more like a fantasy to Yumichika before this point. But there he was. Kissing the man he had always admired.

Part of him wanted to stop, while the other part wanted to do more than just kiss. He pulled away and studied Ikkaku's face.

Ikkaku looked mostly shocked. "What the-"

"Shush." Yumichika purred, using his thumb to rub Ikkaku's bottom lip. "You don't have to say anything."

Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's hands and moved them away from his face. "Are you even thinking clearly?"

Yumichika giggled. "Of course I am." He managed to break free from Ikkaku's grip, turning away from Ikkaku. "Am I just... that bad looking..?"

"No of course not." Ikkaku said quickly.

"Do you really mean it?!" Yumichika said excitedly, blushing bright red. "Oh that's so nice of you to say so Ikkaku! I'm so happy right now I could-"

"No you're not going to." Ikkaku said standing up.

"Aww come on." Yumichika complained, following Ikkaku's lead and standing up too. "One little kiss." He teased.

Ikkaku clearly did not want Yumichika to kiss him again.

Yumichika snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling against the slightly taller man's body.

"You're nice and warm," Yumichika said dreamily.

Ikkaku gently grabbed Yumichika's arms, removing them from his waist, turning around and facing the shorter man, hand in hand.

Yumichika smiled, squinting his eyes shut and humming happily.

"Hey Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked. "Are...are you okay?"

"Of course I am Ikkaku." he answered cheerfully. "Although I'd feel much better if..."

He took it upon himself to move closer to Ikkaku, his body pressed against the others.

Ikkaku could see the lust written all over Yumichika's face.

Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku's chin, roughly this time, and pulled him into another kiss, their teeth clashing together roughly. Yumichika caressed his cheek, pulling him closer if that was even possible.

Then suddenly there was a loud crash. Yumichika pulled away and looked in the direction the noise had came. Lieutenant Kotetsu was standing in the doorway and by her feet, a tray, with broken shards of 2 teacups scattered on the floor.

Yumichika giggled once more, "Hi there Lieutenant Kotetsu," before promptly passing out.


	6. Chapter 5

Once again, Yumichika found himself waking up, laying in the same bed in the Squad 4 barracks. His head was throbbing. He sat up with much difficulty. _What had happened?_ He couldn't remember. He looked around.

"About time you woke up," he heard Ikkaku say. "You're lucky it was only a few hours this time."

A silence spread between them, finally Ikkaku spoke up.

"Why did you do that?"

Yumichika was puzzled. "Do what?"

"You mean you don't remember what you did to me earlier?"

"Not a clue." Yumichika said. "What _did_ I do?"

"Nothing." Ikkaku said a little too quickly. "Nevermind."

"Are you sure it's nothing Ikkaku?" Yumichika questioned. "Normally you're not this edgy."

"I said nevermind." Ikkaku said again.

Yumichika sighed. "If you say so."

"So you're awake." he heard Captain Unohana say. "Now I'm only going to say this once..."

She looked at Yumichika, her eyes squinted shut and a big smile plastered on her face. "If you so much as touch a cup or even a single drop of sake in the next 24 hours, I will make you regret it."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry." Yumichika paused, processing what she had said. "Did you say sake?"

"Yes I did."

"I don't remember drinking.." Yumichika pondered on this.

"This happens every time." Ikkaku said. " Whenever he drinks, he can't remember a thing while intoxicated."

"Oh. So that means.." Unohana began. "He doesn't remember what he did to you earlier does he?"

Yumichika blinked a few times. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Ikkaku said slowly. "Kinda.."

"You were making out with Ikkaku!" Lieutenant Kotetsu shouted, barging into the room.

"Huh?"

Suddenly it hit him. He _remembered it._ He remembered it all too clearly. He stood up, cursing himself as he backed up towards the window.

"T-that can't be right." Yumichika stuttered, weighing his options of to either jump out the window or make a run for it. Jumping seemed like the better option at the moment.

Yumichika glanced over at Ikkaku, who was visibly blushing.

Yumichika bowed at Ikkaku. "I-I'm sorry for my disgraceful actions.." He was ashamed of himself. He was certain Ikkaku hated his guts now. He had to get out of there. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling much better and kinda home sick. Well I better get back to Squad 11's barracks now." Yumichika climbed into the window sill and without a second thought jumped out and onto the ground below.

He sighed in relief and began walking towards the Squad 11 quarters.

"How did I let myself do that?" he asked himself.

"Yumichika!"

It was Ikkaku.

"What is it Ikkaku?" he asked, a bit annoyed, without turning around.

"You forgot something."

"What--?"

Ikkaku stopped his question, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug.

Yumichika blinked, surprised at this sudden affection. "Ikkaku.. What?"

"Shut up," Ikkaku retorted. "I'm not mad at you...for earlier."

Yumichika pulled away from the hug, looking at Ikkaku. "You're... not...?"

"Course not." Ikkaku answered. "I can't be mad at my best friend."

Yumichika smiled, relieved Ikkaku wasn't mad. Guess it really didn't matter anymore. Those two kisses were now in the past...

Or were they?


	7. Chapter 6

"I'll fight you until there is no strength left in my body... If I didn't, Ikkaku wouldn't respect me."

* * *

Yumichika grinned widely. He felt so giddy now that he knew Ikkaku wasn't mad.

"Oh," Ikkaku said suddenly. "You _did_ forget something."

He brought out Ruri'iro Kujaku, which was dangling from the back of his belt.

"Thanks," Yumichika said, placing his Zanpakuto through his belt at his side. "I'm going to the Squad 11 barracks now.."

"Alright," Ikkaku said. "Just don't do anything stupid when you get there."

Yumichika didn't know what he was referring to, but still said, "Okay."

Ikkaku turned away, waving his hand. "Well catch you later Yumi. Captain Unohana insists I stay longer unless I want her to tell the Lieutenant.."

"I understand," Yumichika said. "I'll be waiting for your return to the barracks Ikkaku."

He continued walking, wanting to take his time, rather than use his flash step to almost instantly get to his destination. He wanted to enjoy the nature. In fact, it was now autumn in the Soul Society, Yumichika's favorite season.

He watched some leaves swirl around and fly up into the air. The colors; red, orange, purple, yellow, brown; so beautiful and soothing.

Yumichika stopped walking and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, soaking in the comfort lingering in the air. It reminded him of his younger days in the Rukon district with Ikkaku. Sometimes he wished that they never left that life. That quiet, peaceful life where they weren't risking their lives almost 24/7.

"Hey," he heard a voice.

He opened his eyes to discover the Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi, staring at him. There was something...odd about his appearance, but Yumichika couldn't point it out.

"Can I help you with something Shuhei?" he asked, putting a hand on a hip and turning his head away from the Lieutenant.

"Um, actually, I was wondering how you're doing now. I heard you and Ikkaku were hurt in battle, so I figured I'd go check on you."

"Well, I'm just fine, and Ikkaku's on Unohana's orders to stay in the Squad 4 barracks, or else he'd be with me right now."

Shuhei shifted his stance. Yumichika could tell what was weird about his appearance now. Hisagi was _nervous._ But what about? And his cheeks... was he blushing?

"Listen, Yumichika," Shuhei began, "can I ask you something?"

Yumichika sighed. "What is it? I'd like to get back to my Squad sometime today.."

"I'm sorry, but I really need your advice." He paused, biting his lip. "I would ask Rangiku, but she'd just laugh at me.."

"So I'm the next best person?"

"Yes," He said, then continued, "What would you recommend if you had a huge crush on someone but didn't know if they were interested in you or not and feared rejection?"

Yumichika blinked. " _That_ was your question?"

The blush on Shuhei's cheeks darken. "Y-yes."

"I thought it would've been about something else, but okay." Yumichika paused before answering the others question. "I recommend making your move as soon as possible, that way no one else has the chance to take the person from you. I would also recommend not coming on too strong. Maybe drop hints about it, and then finally tell them when you are ready."

Yumichika wondered about his choice of words. He said _they,_ meaning Shuhei could be interested in either boy or girl. He was wondering if that word choice would upset Shuhei. After all, one shouldn't assume someone's sexuality.

"Well, um," Shuhei once again shuffled nervously, and suddenly, a thought hit Yumichika.

"Wait.." Yumichika began, "this person you have a crush on... It doesn't happen to be _me..._ does it?"

Shuhei's face was bright pink and Yumichika knew his answer.

Yumichika blushed in surprise. "Well, I'm flattered Shuhei, but I'm..." he paused, deciding his choice of words, " _interested_ in someone else right now.."

Shuhei dropped his gaze. "I see."

He turned around and started walking away. "Thanks for that advice Yumichika."

"I'm sorry Shuhei, I didn't mean to crush your heart like that."

Shuhei looked back, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It wasn't you I was interested in."

Yumichika was baffled. Had he read Shuhei's body language wrong? Now Shuhei knew he had a thing for males. Damn it all.

"Who was it then?" Yumichika said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

Shuhei was silent, then said a single name: "Izuru."


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:** This chapter mostly revolves around Yumichika's true feelings and dropping hints of Shuhei x Izuru. :)

* * *

"What about me?" Izuru suddenly appeared behind Yumichika.

He walked past him and up to Shuhei.

"Oh, uh, Izuru!" Shuhei chuckled nervously. "Um, I was just telling Yumichika how I was about to meet up with you."

"That's right," Yumichika cut in. "It's such a beautiful day and I was wondering if Shuhei would join me on a small picnic in the Rukon district. I told him he could bring someone with him if he wished and he said he'd ask you."

"Oh really?" Izuru asked.

"Yes!" Shuhei said. "That's right."

"Well sure I could go with you two." Izuru said. "I just have to take this to Captain Zaraki and then I'm free for the day unless I'm called back."

"Wonderful," Yumichika beamed. "You'll love it there! The place where Ikkaku and I grew up." He started feeling a little homesick just thinking about it. "It's also the most beautiful place to watch the autumn leaves fall..."

He noticed the looks on Shuhei and Izuru's faces and blushed a little. "Sorry. I'm just rambling. Get that delivered to the Captain while Shuhei and I get the stuff for the picnic."

"Alright then," Izuru said. "Want to meet up here?"

"That's perfect," Yumichika nodded. "Let's go Shuhei."

"Yes sir!" Shuhei said, following him.

Yumichika smirked, then whispered, "Look at that. I just got you a date with Izuru."

"Yes," Shuhei said. "Thank you so much Yumichika."

"No problem." Yumichika said. "It's the least I can do for a Lieutenant such as yourself. And speaking of which... You called me 'sir' earlier. Do I look like I am in a higher position than yourself?"

"No," Shuhei said, a bead of sweat ran down his face. "You're 5th Seat, and I'm a Lieutenant... Although, if I'm honest, you probably are strong enough to be a Lieutenant... Using...Ruri-"

"Don't say it,"Yumichika snapped. "My Zanpakuto is _Fuji_ Kujaku." He looked at Shuhei, putting on his intimidating face. "Nothing more than that. I am _not_ strong enough to be a Lieutenant either. Quit spouting non-sense Hisagi."

Shuhei rubbed his hands together nervously. "Why do you insist on-"

"Because of Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

Shuhei halted to a stop. "Ikkaku?"

Yumichika squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent tears from escaping his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stay back. He hung his head down, "It's because of Ikkaku..." He paused. "If they find out...They'll transfer me to another Squad...I can't...I belong with Ikkaku...And if Ikkaku is in the Zaraki Squad...Then that's where I belong too.."

Shuhei didn't say anything, so Yumichika continued. "We've _always_ been together. For _everything._ We grew up together, joined the Zaraki Squad together, fought together, drank sake together, ate together... If I am transferred because of Ruri'iro's power...No, I'd rather die than leave Ikkaku!"

He pulled his Zanpakuto from his belt. "All these years, ever since I heard his voice, and discovered his power, I've been struggling with the guilt of restraining his true power. I've been putting Ruri'iro Kujaku down all these years, just so I could stay in the Zaraki Squad."

"Yumich-"

"I am so selfish." Yumichika continued. "I always think of myself before anyone else. Well, everyone else except Ikkaku.." Yumichika paused and lowered his voice. "All for Ikkaku, the man I respect the most.. The man whom I want to respect me, as long this life lasts.."

He heard someone clear their throat. Yumichika looked up and through misty eyes, he saw Lieutenant Hinamori.

"Are you okay 5th Seat Ayasegawa?" she asked.

"Yes," Shuhei said, putting a hand on Yumichika's shoulder. "He's fine."

Momo didn't look to convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Yumichika said, straightening up, and smiling, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm fine. Just got something in my eye is all."

"Okay," Momo said, giving up on prying any further. "Where were you two going?"

"Oh that's right." Yumichika said, starting to walk again. "Come on Shuhei.." He looked back at the slightly taller man. "You can't be late for your... _date."_

Shuhei blushed, as Yumichika expected.

Momo gasped. "You're going on a date Shuhei!?" She smiled widely and was clearly excited. "With who?! Tell me who!"

Yumichika chuckled at this reaction.

Shuhei blushed more. "Uh..." was his response to the small Lieutenant.

Yumichika flashed a nice, but equally dangerous smile at Shuhei. "Why, he's going on a date with-"

"No!" Shuhei interupted, covering Yumichika's mouth with his hands.

"You don't want me to know?" Momo asked, looking down, knowing she had lost.

Shuhei removed his hands from Yumichika's mouth. "It's not like that Momo. "I'd just... rather tell you after the matter. If this doesn't go well.."

"Don't worry!" Momo said. "I'm sure it'll go just fine!" She paused smiling a bit. "And besides...I have a rough idea of who it might be."

Shuhei blushed. "W-who do you think it is?"

Momo smiled. "Izuru of course!"

Shuhei blushed even more.

Upon seeing his reaction, Lieutenant Hinamori knew she was right. Her eyes glittered with joy. "I knew it!" she squealed. "Even Izuru likes you too! I can just tell. It was ever since that training assignment that I knew Izuru liked you. And you like him too now! This is great!"

"Izuru..likes me?" Shuhei asked.

Momo nodded. "Mhm. Though he never told me flat out. But I asked Rangiku to interpret what he said and she says that Izuru is head over heals for you Shuhei."

Yumichika smiled a little. It looked as if this picnic would bring those two together for sure.

Yumichika cleared his throat. "I'm going to go on ahead Shuhei. I'll get the stuff and meet you and Izuru at our rendezvous point."

He didn't wait for an answer from him, instead used flash step to get away. He took out his Soul Phone and made a call, placing his order.

After a few jumps, Yumichika arrived at his destination. He walked inside the building. He didn't see anyone.

"Hello?!" Yumichika said rather loudly. "It's 5th Seat Ayasegawa here! Where is my order? I called not too long ago."

He walked around. He didn't see anyone.

"Great." Yumichika muttered.

"Oh," a voice said. "Can I help you with something sir?"

Yumichika turned around and saw a girl with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a small scar on her right cheek. She wore a Shihakusho, the same that all Soul Reapers wore, except she wore a purple sash instead of the typical plain white one. She wore a Zanpakuto in a sheath on her back.

"Yes," Yumichika said finally. "I placed an order here not too long ago. Where is it? Knowing the service here, it should be ready by now."

"I'm new here sir," the girl said. "I don't know about this. Let me ask the manager."

She bowed to him, then rushed off to find the manager.

Minutes later, she arrived with a picnic basket filled with all sorts of things. "This is what you ordered right?"

"Yes." He answered, exchanging his money for the basket. "Thank you very much...Uh.."

"Avado." The girl beamed. "I'm Avado."

"5th Seat Ayasegawa. A pleasure." He left the store, heading off to the rendezvous point.

He hoped he wouldn't be the last to arrive.

* * *

 **Note:** Avado is an OC of mine. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Of course. He was the last to arrive.

"Hey Yumichika." Izuru said. "You finally ready?"

"Hmph." Yumichika said. "I would've been here sooner if the manager was actually doing his job." He noticed Hinamori wasn't there. "Anyways, did Momo leave?"

"Yes." Shuhei said. "She headed out to Squad 10 not too long after you left. She said she wanted to talk to Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku about something"

"Oh. Okay." Yumichika said handing the basket to Shuhei. "You carry that. I'm already worn out."

"Sure." Shuhei said without complaint. "You lead the way."

After a lot of jumps using flash step, they ended up right outside the big gate.

"Which way now Yumichika?" Izuru asked.

He pointed. "That way. It's a little ways now. Follow me."

They began walking, and as he saw the leaves fall gently to the ground, Yumichika felt completely captivated by the beauty of autumn. He sighed loudly and looked up into the sky. The sun made a blanket of orange cover the sky, wisps of clouds seeming to take on an orange color as well.

* * *

"Hey Yumi," Ikkaku said. "Are you going to stand out here looking at the sky all night? Come on. It's getting dark out."

"Another moment Ikkaku." he replied.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Ikkaku grumbled. "What's so special about the sky anyways?"

He looked up, examining the dark blue settling over the vanishing orange. "I feel like you would laugh if I told you the reason."

"Probably," Ikkaku admitted. "I never could see why you can just look at something and determine if it's pretty or not."

The other laughed. "Obviously you passed my 'pretty' test, or else I wouldn't still be here would I?"

Ikkaku was silent.

The other looked away from the sky. "I'm sorry. That was rude and insensitive of me. I would still be here, even if you were an ugly beast."

"I know."

He looked up at the bald man.

"That's why I have stayed your friend so long," Ikkaku said. "Yumichika."

* * *

"Hey Yumichika," Izuru's voice jarred the memory Yumichika was lost in.

Shuhei's face popped into view. "Are you okay?"

Yumichika straightened himself up and walked past them. "I'm just fine. Now we're nearly there."

After a few moments, they had arrived.

"You two set up the picnic out here on the lawn alright? I'll be right back."

"Sure thing Yumichika," Shuhei said and began unpacking the basket.

Yumichika looked at the rickety old porch, left untouched for over 50 years. He felt all those memories come back to him. He walked up the steps, running a hand up the rail as he went. He walked up to the door which was still marked 'Residence of Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa'. He put a hand on the slightly rusted knob and turned it. When he opened the door, it was nothing like it was for the 50 years proceeded this.

It had been refurnished. With all the old stuff that had been in here before. He walked inside, looking around.

"It's.." he was at lost for words.

"Just like it was in the good old days, huh?"

Yumichika spun around to find Ikkaku at the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked. "I thought Unohana said you needed more rest?"

Ikkaku walked towards Yumichika. "I just said that. Besides, once I told her the date today, she said it was alright just for today."

"The date?" Yumichika asked.

"You forgot?" Ikkaku asked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's September 19th. Your-"

"My birthday.." Yumichika finished.

Ikkaku pulled Yumichika into a hug. "Yeah you idiot." He paused. "Happy birthday Yumi."

"Hey Yumichika." Shuhei's voice cut in. "Izuru and I have it set up. You coming?"

Yumichika pulled away from Ikkaku. "Yeah. I'm coming."

"Wait," Ikkaku said. "I, uh, got you something.."

"Oh really?" Yumichika grinned. "How thoughtful."

"Shut up before I change my mind and don't give it to you." Ikkaku paused. "You're gonna have to close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"Alright." Yumichika said, closing his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt a little nervous.

Before long, Yumichika felt warm lips on his. He opened his eyes in shock, but slowly closed them back as he got lost in the feeling of Ikkaku on his lips.

Ikkaku pulled away, leaning his forehead on Yumichika's. "Dammit." he muttered, but he didn't seem mad at all.

Yumichika blushed.

"I'm sorry." Ikkaku said. "I didn't have enough time to think of something else or buy you anything, but I realized how important you are to me Yumi."

Yumichika smiled a little. "You don't need to apologize Ikkaku. That was the perfect present."

He heard someone clear their throat by the doorway.

Yumichika turned his head to see Izuru and Shuhei standing there, staring at Yumichika and Ikkaku, holding each others hands.

* * *

 **Note:** I'm sorry. I couldn't resist adding some Shuhei x Izuru in here :3


	10. Chapter 9

Ever since that day, Ikkaku and Yumichika were officially together as a couple. So were Shuhei and Izuru, and Yumichika couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Come on Yumi." Ikkaku said. "Or we'll be late meeting up with the Squad."

Yumichika stretched in bed, snuggling up with the warm blankets. "5 more minutes Ikkaku."

"You said that 5 minutes ago." Ikkaku signed. "Honestly, ever since we've been _together_ you've gotten so lazy."

Yumichika sat up. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

He threw the blankets off of himself and stood, finding his uniform and putting it on. He put his Zanpakuto at his side. "Ready now." he announced, joining Ikkaku outside.

"About time," Ikkaku said, offering his arm. "Let's go."

Yumichika wrapped his arms around Ikkaku's, leaning against him.

"Not so close!" Ikkaku said and when Yumichika looked up, he saw Ikkaku's face was bright red.

Yumichika let go completely. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not Yumi!" Ikkaku said, his face red. "It's just that..."

Yumichika smiled seductively. "Am I just too good looking, that I turn you on every time I touch you?"

Ikkaku blushed furiously. "No of course not!" Then he realized what he had said. "Wait, no! You _are_ beautiful! That's not what I meant! I mean-"

Yumichika stopped him with a small kiss on the cheek. "Just shut up Ikkaku. I was only teasing you. Now let's go before we get yelled at by the Lieutenant."

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the main room in Squad 11.

"3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa reporting for duty sir!" Ikkaku said, opening the door.

Yumichika looked inside. No one was there... Except the Captain and Lieutenant.

Yachiru turned around. "You're late baldy!" she announced, jumping onto Ikkaku's head.

Yumichika laughed nervously. "We're so sorry Captain."

Yachiru jumped on Yumichika's shoulders and pulled his hair. "You're late too eyebrows! Kenny! Give them a punishment!"

"Ouch ouch!" Yumichika complained, trying to get her off. "Stop stop!" He whined. "I'm sorry Lieutenant! Really! Now stop!"

Yachiru jumped off Yumichika and onto Captain Zaraki's shoulder, hanging on like she normally does.

"Alright," Zaraki said. "Since you two clowns decided to bail out of the meeting, I'm sending you on an assignment to the world of the living."

"The world of the living?" Yumichika asked. "What for now?"

"Old man Yamamoto asked me to choose 2 people from the Squad I thought could handle the job." He paused. "And I think you two are the only ones capable enough for this job."

"Okay Captain," Ikkaku said. "What's the assignment?"

He pulled a file out of his robe and threw it at Yumichika. "Details are in there."

He left with Yachiru.

Yumichika flipped it opened and began reading. "'Special assignment for Squad 11. Hollows escaped from the Department of Research and Development' That sounds familiar, 'Do NOT kill them. Capture them alive and bring them back to Captain Kurotsuchi. There are 3 total. Send two members capable of such a task to Karakura Town immediately.'"

"We are NOT staying with Mizuho and Keigo again." Ikkaku announced. "Never. No way in hell."

"Funny," Yumichika said. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we could convince Ichigo to let us stay there. Or perhaps the Quincy. Or even Orihime or the big guy Chad."

"Yeah. I agree." Ikkaku said. "Now what do these 3 hollows look like?"

Yumichika gave him the file, letting him see for himself.

"Holy shit." Ikkaku said. "They're that big?"

"Apparently." Yumichika said.

"Oh fuck." Ikkaku said. "Why'd Squad 11 get assigned to this? Couldn't Yamamoto send Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is on leave this week and Rangiku would never agree to this unless her Captain was with her."

"What about the others?" Ikkaku said. "There's got to be another Squad who'd do this instead. Why do _we_ always get stuck with the shitty assignments?"

"Don't ask me Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "And would you stop using that language? It's unsuited for kids."

"Why the fuck should I care?" Ikkaku said. "There aren't any kids present."

Yumichika's cheeks flushed red. "Well..." he began. "You never know...There could be."

"What are you saying idiot?" Ikkaku said. "There's just us here. Unless you're implying that you're magically carrying a baby?"

"Of course not." Yumichika said seriously. "I am not. Besides, how could I? I am a male after all. That whole reproduction thing happens in females last I checked Ikkaku."

"Yeah yeah I know Yumi." Ikkaku said. "Just the way you said it...Ugh! Just.. Never mind."

Yumichika leaned against the wall, sliding down until his was sitting, holding his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and sighed. "Could you imagine it though Ikkaku?"

"I don't know Yumi," Ikkaku said. "But we should get going. It said as soon as possible. We'd better go before we get in trouble with the Head Captain."

"Yeah," Yumichika said, standing. "I suppose you're right."

Ikkaku smiled at him. "Let's go kick some Hollow ass!"

Yumichika grimaced at him. "What did I tell you Ikkaku? Watch your language!"

Ikkaku only laughed and ran out of the barracks. Yumichika chased after him.

* * *

 **Note:** Not one of my best chapters :\

I'm sorry. It sucks. I know. Even as I was writing it, I though 'Man. This sucks.' But I decided to roll with it.

The real action begins next chapter though

(And by action I mean fighting hollows, not yaoi yaoi...yet ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Note:** Sorry...I kinda lied...The fighting and action will take place in the chapters to come, not this one...Sorry if I had ya hyped..

* * *

They had received their hell butterfly and we now heading into the Senkaimon. Once they were inside, things were quiet.

Yumichika studied his surroundings. As much as he has been through it, the coloration of this place never ceased to please his sense of aesthetic taste.

"Hey Ikkaku?" he asked.

"What is it Yumi?"

"Don't you think that the coloration of this place is absolutely stunning?"

"Hell if I know." he answered. "I don't have a great aesthetic taste like you do Yumichika."

Yumichika huffed, crossing his arms. "Well obviously you do if you're dating me."

Ikkaku blushed. "W-well.." he cleared his throat. "That's because you're the only thing I find beautiful in this world."

Yumichika blushed a little, feeling flattered. "Really?"

"Yeah and…?"

Yumichika stopped in his tracks and smiled, lowering his gaze to his feet. "I hope sometime in the near future, I can show you true beauty."

He started walking again and in no time, Ikkaku and Yumichika had exited the Dangai.

"So what should we do first?" Ikkaku asked. "Look for the hollows or find a place to stay?"

"Let's look around a bit." Yumichika answered. "If we can't find or even sense anything unusual in about an hour, we'll go find somewhere to rest."

"Alright Yumi." Ikkaku said. "Let's get going then."

As they we walking, they kept their hands at their Zanakuto's, in case of any sudden attacks. They didn't let anything distract them until…

Yumichika spotted none other than Keigo Asano and his older sister Mizuho. Yumichika immediately grabbed Ikkaku's collar and jumped the both of them into a tall tree.

"Hey!" Ikkaku complained. "What's the big-"

"Shush!" Yumichika said putting a hand over Ikkaku's mouth mouth and pointing to the siblings.

"Alright Mizuho." Kaigo was saying. "I'll meet you there in 3 hours."

"Don't do anything stupid," Mizuho said. "Or else you're dead when you get home."

"Yup!" Keigo said with a nervous laugh. "Sure thing sis!"

Mizuho ran off to wherever she was heading. Yumichika deemed it safe to come down. He jumped down and landed right in front of Keigo.

"Whaaah!" Keigo yelled and landed on his near. "You're here… which means the bald guy is here too!"

Ikkaku jumped down and landed beside Yumichika. "Did you just say I'm bald?"

Upon noticing the look on Ikkaku's face, Keigo's face contorted with fear.

Yumichika laughed, playfully slapping Ikkaku's arm. "You know he does this every time."

"I know," Ikkaku said, calming down a bit for Yumichika's sake. "It still pisses me off." He turned to Keigo. "You can't remember anything can you?"

Keigo looked deeply offended. "That is not true! I remember tons of things!"

Yumichika looked at him. "What is my name?"

"Yumika!" Keigo said confidently.

Yumichika lowered his head in disappointment. He bawled his fists. "That is not my name!" He looked up at Keigo with anger.

Keigo took a few steps back and held his arms up defensively. "You're even scarier than him when you're mad!"

It was Ikkaku's turn to laugh. He clapped a hand on Yumichika's shoulder. "Calm down there pretty boy. If you get too mad you'll ruin your good looks."

Yumichika blushed a little, shaking away from Ikkaku's grip and turning away. "I-I know that."

Keigo cleared his throat. "If you guys are wanting to stay at my place, I'm afraid the answer is-"

"We don't want your hospitality." Yumichika interrupted, facing him. "Your sister is just too much for us to handle. We'll find a different place. That's not the reason why I wanted to speak with you though."

"Why did you want to talk to me then?" Keigo asked.

"I wanted to warn you." Yumichika said, putting his serious voice on. "There are 3 highly dangerous hollows on the loose around here. Humans with high spirit energy such as you and your school friends should stay inside after dark. We were told they were highly dangerous, but weren't given specifics on their powers, so who knows what they're capable of."

Keigo blinked a few times. "Y-yeah okay. Stay inside. I got it."

Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's arm. "Come on Yumichika. We're leaving now. We gotta keep searching."

Yumichika flashed a friendly smile at Keigo and waved good-bye, in which Keigo weakly waved back.

Yumichika sighed. "You know what I wonder Ikkaku?"

"What is it Yumi?"

"How on earth did Ichigo befriend that kid?" Yumichika asked.

"Who knows," Ikkaku said. "Then again, how did _we_ become friends? I guess sometimes friendship is a mystery."

"I guess you're right." Yumichika agreed.

They searched around for another 3 hours, way longer than originally intended, but they had no luck. They couldn't find anything, nor could they sense anything.

"My feet hurt." Yumichika complained. "And we still need to find somewhere to stay."

"I know." Ikkaku said. "And if your feet hurt, I'll carry you if you want.."

Ikkaku put his sword in his belt, which was a rarity all on its own. Ikkaku picked Yumichika up, piggy-back style. Yumichika rested his chin on Ikkaku's head. He had one wrist grasped by his other hand around Ikkaku's neck.

"Better?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes," Yumichika said. "Thank you."

"Eh, no problem." Ikkaku answered.

Yumichika yawned silently. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know Yumi." Ikkaku said tiredly.

"Could we try Mr. Urahara's Shop?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah. Let's go there."

Ikkaku used flash step to get them there. He set Yumichika down, stretching out a bit to ease his sore muscles.

Yumichika knocked on the door. "Mr. Urahara?"

"Oi." Ikkaku said, pointing to a sign. "It says 'Out for a holiday. Be back on the 30th. ~Owner of the Shop'"

"Great," Yumichika muttered. "Just our luck he'd pick now to be out."

Ikkaku put a hand on Yumichika's shoulder. "Don't sweat it Yumi. We'll just find somewhere else."

A hell buterfly appeared in the sky.

"A hell butterfly," Yumichika said, reaching up for it. It landed on the tip of his index finger. "'3rd Seat Madarame and 5th Seat Ayasegawa. This is from Kisuke Urahara. I understand you have a mission at the moment. You are welcome to use my shop as a base. The only ones there at the moment are Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba, but they aren't in a gigai or stuffed animals, so technically no one. You are welcome to any food there except what is out for sale in the front. Anything you do eat however will have to be replaced no later than October 15th. You may send the money for it or replace it fully. You may use the guest room. You'll have to share because there's only one. There's a key under the doormat, buried in dirt. Anyways, bye. I gotta run. Having fun at the beach! Urahara out.'"

The butterfly flew away, leaving them alone once again. Yumichika looked at Ikkaku, who was staring at Yumichika.

Ikkaku blinked upon noticing Yumichika looking at him. He cleared his throat. "Rather long message huh?"

Yumichika giggled. "Yeah." He paused. "And you don't have to be ashamed of staring.. I know I'm beautiful.~"

Even in the moon lit night, Yumichika could clearly see Ikkaku blushing. _'Mission accomplished.'_ he thought to himself.

Yumichika lifted the door mat and cringed when he saw the key wasn't on the surface of the dirt. He immediately put it down. "You're digging for that key Ikkaku. There's no way I'm touching that dirt!"

Ikkaku bent down to find the key. "Yeah yeah." He said, digging up some dirt. "I _knew_ that Yumi."

About an inch and a half down, he found the key. He wiped it off on the leg of his uniform then tossed it to Yumichika. "There."

Yumichika caught it in his palm and went to the door, putting the key in and unlocking the door. It clicked and Yumichika slid the door open. He flipped a light on and the store came to life.

"Well come on Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "Let's get settled in then shall we?"


End file.
